


Untitled (alternative)

by whymarvelwhy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whymarvelwhy/pseuds/whymarvelwhy





	

He woke up that night, angry and disappointed. Not because it was a normal Tuesday night but because he woke up. That was the problem, he was still alive. He slowly sits up in his rumpled twin bed and sees his trashed room, last night had been the worst one yet, when the panic attacks and the crippling anxiety and been too much to bear and he had swallowed a hole bottle of pills to make the voices go away. But instead they had grown louder and louder.

He looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was two-thirty in the morning. The voices were still there, whispering in his ear, telling him he was better of dead. He was just so tired, after last night and all the pills he thought he could finally get some rest, maybe sleep a whole night through without any nightmares, or, if he was really lucky, just go to sleep and never wake up at all. The voices were very satisfied with that thought.

And that’s how it happened, he stood up, still wearing the clothes from the day before, grabbing his phone, keys and wallet out of habit and walked out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door.

He walked for hours, not knowing where he was headed, just putting one foot in front of the other monotonously, when he ended up on the beach. The sand had the colour of silver, reflecting the shining moon, the water was calm, cold and unforgiving. He slowly made his way down to the shoreline and let his jacket slip from his shoulders, he stepped out of his worn-down toms and took a step into the water, the waves kissing his bare ankles.

He closed his eyes and took a few steps more and the water reached his knees, three more and the waves reached his stomach. He kept on walking, the water now reaching mid chest, but stopped when he felt the first rays of sunlight hit his face, he opened his eyes to see the sun rising. He was still so tired and to voices in his head screamed at him for stopping.

“Hey!” – he heard someone scream, faint and quiet, drowning amongst the other sounds in his head. But then he heard splashing sounds and turned towards the noise. A boy came up to him, water up to his waist. He took in his disheveled appearance; tear tracks down his cheeks and messy hair, his swollen face from too much crying and his lips blue from the cold. The boy didn’t say anything else, neither did he, the boy just stepped up close, so close that she could feel the heat from his body radiating into his.

The boy slowly picked him up and carried him bridal-style towards the shore and then kept on walking, he rested his head on his shoulder and hid his face in his neck. The voices were now just a faint noise in the back of his head.

“I’m taking you to a hospital” – the boy said, he just nodded against his skin, and turned his head to once again hide his face, he breathed in, the boy smelled of salt from the ocean but under that she could hint a sent of something else, something citrusy and warm.

“What’s your name?” – he heard the boy say.

“Louis” – he croaked, throat soar and swollen from crying. He nodded and continued to walk down the street towards the hospital. He was _so_ tired, he felt herself be lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sways of the boys walk. His eyelids felt heavier by the second and soon he was asleep, the last thing he heard before sleep completely overtook his senses was a quiet:

“I’m Harry”


End file.
